


Telling Mum

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius have been together for a while now, and they need to tell Mrs. Potter. The only problem is, Sirius thinks she won't accept him.





	Telling Mum

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I shouldn't even have to tag fluff anymore
> 
> For the prompt: “Can you please write one where james and sirius are going to tell about their relationship to Mrs Potter abd Surius is worried that she won’t accept him. Thank you so much. I love your imagines.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/172988314825/can-you-please-write-one-where-james-and-sirius)

“We’re still telling Mum tonight, right?” James asked as they got off the train. They’d talked about telling Mrs. Potter about their relationship ever since they’d gotten together, but now that they had graduated Hogwarts and decided to stay together for, well- for _ever_ , it no longer made sense to keep it from her. In a couple years’ time, Sirius would be changing his last name to Potter, and they would prefer if it wasn’t a surprise to her when she got the wedding invitation.

The problem with all of this, is that Sirius was worried she wouldn’t accept him. As a secondary son, she had made it clear he was welcome, and had never so much as hinted that she thought of him differently or as lesser. Sirius knew that she loved him, but-- as he’d been telling James-- there was a difference between her loving him like a son, and her accepting that he was in love with her actual son. All that in mind, Sirius chewed on his lip, but nodded.

“Hey.” James grabbed his hand and smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be fine, she loves you. Almost as much as I do,” he added teasingly.

“I know,” Sirius said, trying to sound confident and failing rather miserably.

“It’ll be fine,” James repeated, “I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you?”

“No,” Sirius admitted, a little reluctantly.

“And I don’t plan on starting now.”

“So there’s a time you do plan on starting?”

James ignored that frankly ridiculous question, and dragged Sirius along by his hand. “Listen,” James said, not looking back at him while searching for Mum, “if you don’t want to sit down and say it to her face, that’s fine. I don’t love that idea either, honestly. All we have to do is just… be ourselves.”

“I don’t think me acting like myself will let her know we’re shagging.”

“No but if we’re holding hands and cuddling and kissing occasionally, I think she’ll get the message.” James eyed Sirius, and added, “And you’re not going to blurt out that we’re shagging. We’re her sweet little boys, as far as she’s concerned, and we will let her believe that our innocence is intact for as long as we can.”

“That train has long since left the station,” Sirius mumbled, but obviously agreed with James on not mentioning sex and the like.

“Mum!” James grinned, waving at her with his free hand.

Mrs. Potter glanced at their joined hands, but didn’t say anything or look disapproving. “Have I got all your luggage?”

“Yep, let’s go home.”

Things were exceedingly normal after that, but Sirius wasn’t any less nervous than he had been before. James, of course, wasn’t willing to let him back down completely, so when they brought their trunks up to the room they were planning on sharing and came back down, James pulled him onto the sofa and laid on top of him. It took a minute or two of situating, but James’s head was pillowed on Sirius chest while acting as a human blanket, both of them listening to the music crooning from the Wireless.

Mrs. Potter paused as she entered the room and took in their position. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope,” James said, not opening his eyes. Not that it would matter if he did; he’d taken off his glasses when they laid down because laying down with glasses was one of the most uncomfortable experiences in the entire world, James was sure of it. It went 1. Torture 2. Being set on fire, and 3. Laying on your side wearing glasses.

Sirius felt his blood start to warm his cheeks uncomfortably even as he desperately tried to pretend that it wasn’t happening. Maybe if he didn’t make eye contact it would be less awkward.

“Okay,” she said slowly, like she didn’t believe him. “Are you boys trying to tell me something?”

Sirius cleared his throat when he realised James wasn’t going to answer for him this time. “I guess that depends. What are you hearing?”

“That my two best boys are dating.”

“Well that’s er- I guess- accurate,” Sirius stuttered out.

“Mum stop making him nervous he’s getting all tense,” James whinged, wiggling to try and re-find his comfortable position.

She laughed, light and delighted. Sirius had the distinct impression that she was laughing at what they were saying rather than their relationship itself, which was far better than he had been expecting. “Don’t worry yourself Sirius, I couldn’t be happier for you both.”

“Oh,” he said quietly, now feeling a little foolish for his worries. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She walked across the room, then said, “So when can I expect grandchildren?”

James coughed involuntarily, jerking himself up to a half-sitting position as Sirius went twice as tense as he’d been before. “ _What_?” he gaped.

Sirius shoved at James’s shoulder, just enough to jostle him. “This is all your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
